(Don't) Let the sky fall
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Durante la clase de Pociones Neville y Harry, quienes son compañeros de mesa, cometen un error al realizar la poción y hacen explotar el caldero. Snape la detiene sin embargo no contaba, ni él ni nadie, lo que sucederá después; descubren que el de ojos esmeraldas es en verdad... ¡una chica! Posteriormente Voldemort se enterará y no dudará en usarlo a su favor. Fem! Harry.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Durante la clase de Pociones Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, quienes son compañeros de mesa, cometen un error al realizar la poción y hacen explotar el caldero. Severus Snape la detiene antes que dañe, más de lo que está, su salón sin embargo no contaba, ni él ni nadie, lo que sucederá después; descubren que el de ojos esmeraldas es en verdad... ¡una chica! Posteriormente Voldemort se enterará y no dudará en usarlo a su favor, de ese modo Hogwats estará en un gran problema. Fem!Harry Potter.

**Aclaraciones: **Se desarrolla en el quinto año de la saga**.**

**Advertencias: **Fem!Harry Potter, semi-Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**(Don't) Let the sky fall.  
**

**Prólogo.**

_**~Más vale saber perdonar qué perder todo por una tontería.**_

**.**

En la sala de Astronomía estaba una Gryffindor con el cabello azabache y de ojos verde jade sentada en el barandal con su varita en la mano derecha, moviendo sus piernas hacía adelante y atrás; miraba el cielo que era obscuro solo con las estrellas en ella, suspiró dejando caer una pequeña piedra y, algunos segundos después, se destruyó al impactarse contra el frío suelo. Sonrió ampliamente, eso era lo que quería:

Comprobar qué tan larga era la caída.

Se pusó en pie encima de la valla, ahora solo tenía que tirarse y así terminaría con su sufrimiento. No obstante primero se desharía de su varita, el único medio que poseía para detenerla si llegaba a arrepentirse.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar —se dijo convencida de que no se retractaría de su decisión, en el momento que la botaría oyó una voz conocida.

—Potter, no hagas una soberana tontería —le mencionó desde las escaleras y, por el sonido que escuchaba, faltaban pocos escalones para que llegará donde se encontraba.

—Tontería —repitió sin ningún sentimiento cerrando sus ojos.

—Detente... —empezó una voz.

—... Por favor —terminó otra identica.

—No —habló levantando su varita y lanzando un hechizo que cerró la puerta.

—Lo harás —sentenció otra haciendo un conjuro que la abrió, esa persona había corrido antes que los demás se recuperarán del asombro.

Potter agrandó su sonrisa, la cual se volvió, bizarra y empezó a hacer equilibrio poniendo sus brazos a cada lado. Pensaba que era muy irónica la situación: Ellos tratan, inútilmente, de que recapacite porque no quieren perderla y cuando necesitaba que estuvieran apoyándola le dieron la espalda, la dejaron a su suerte. No le habría importado, de todos modos, no era la primera de que la dejaban sola... Que la ignoraban y abandoban, sin embargo pensó, que por primera vez, sería diferente.

—Qué tonta y torpe fui en creer en sus palabras —se susurró—, obvio ¿cómo iban a queren estar con una monstruosidad?

Oía perfectamente los pasos que se acercaban más y más, no le podría importar menos, ellos se lo merecen; les estaba dando una pobrada de su propio chocolate, solo que ahora, sería irremediable...

La perderían para siempre de eso se encargaba, es decir no por nada era la hija de James Potter y Lily Evans, así que no habría vuelta atrás.

—No lo he hecho antes, no comenzaré ahora —daba pequeños saltos sabiendo que, en cierto momento, pondría mal el pie y se caería inevitablemente.

Comienza la cuenta regresiva desde diez.

—Discúlpanos —pidieron las voces que escuchó doble—. No quisimos herirte, Harry —no habían ingresado pero estaban a tres peldaños.

Nueve.

—Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde —recitó.

—En serio, Potter, baja —demandó la cuarta voz que oyó.

Ocho.

—Jamás —contestó terminante.

Siete.

—¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pedirte perdón? —indagó la voz juvenil que faltaba, lo hizo con fastidio.

Seis.

—¿Cuántas veces les suplique que me creyerán? —replicó la de ojos esmeralda sin dignarse a verles.

Cinco.

—Tienes familia y amigos que te echarán de menos —contraatacaron al unísono un dúo de voces.

—¿Familia y amigos? —consultó la del pelo negro.

Cuatro.

—¡Sí! —con ese gritó le hicieron entender que ya llegaron, tenía que hacer algo para que se detuvieran.

Tres.

—Ah, ya sé, son aquellas personas que, en lugar de apoyarme, me trataron como mi familia muggle —volteó el rostro, el cuarteto vio que reflejaba tranquilidad, alzó su varita y susurró— _Petrificus Totalus —_apuntó en su dirección e inmeditamente no tuvieron la capacidad de moverse.

Dos.

—Potter —se quejó la mitad.

—¡Harry! —vociferaron los que restaban.

Uno.

Lo último que visualizaron fue como se resbalaba, al saltar, y caía sin ningún miramiento al vacío; los imitaron cuando sus piernas se juntaron, se balancearon y cayeron boca arriba. A la vez que comenzaba a salir el sol, anunciando un nuevo amanecer...

Amanecer trágico.

Posteriormente oyeron varios gritos llenos de horror, miedo y desesperación. No había nada que hacer, por una simple razon.

Porque su destino fue reescrito, los culpables fueron ustedes y Hogwarts en general, y ya no hay nada que puedan realizar para remendar su pequeña pero grave equivocación.

Ese día el cielo se tiñó de rojo cuando el cuerpo de la joven Potter se estrelló contra el piso, lo peor fue que no pudieron salvarla, nadie pudo salvarla y por eso, ahora, lo lamentan...

Lamentan haber dudado de ella, lamentan el haber sido tan ciegos por sobre todo el no haberle dicho "Perdón, fue mi culpa. Nunca ha sido tuya"

Ese fue el final de todo.

**.**

**Fin.**

**~_Al fin todo se hundió... Y tu mirada se torció y se deshizo en un cielo turbio y revuelto... Y ya no vi más que mis lágrimas._**

_**—León Felipe.**_

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Nota: **Esta inspirado en **Skyfall **de Adele.


	2. El accidente

**Summary: **Durante la clase de Pociones Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, quienes son compañeros de mesa, cometen un error al realizar la poción y hacen explotar el caldero. Severus Snape la detiene antes que dañe, más de lo que está, su salón sin embargo no contaba, ni él ni nadie, lo que sucederá después; descubren que el de ojos esmeraldas es en verdad... ¡una chica! Posteriormente Voldemort se enterará y no dudará en usarlo a su favor, de ese modo Hogwarts estará en un gran problema. Fem!Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**(Don't) Let the sky fall.  
**

**Capítulo uno: Clase de Pociones, primera parte. El accidente.  
**

**.**

Era un nuevo día en Hogwarts, el sol salía y tanto el alumnado, profesorado como los empleados se alistaban para ejercer sus respectivas actividades. Después del retrato de la Dama Gorda, que era el área dónde se localizaban los leones, estaba la Sala Común y ahí se encontraba una adolescente con el pelo castaño quien portaba el uniforme femenino del colegio, con la única diferencia que los colores eran rojo y dorado, hablando con otra joven, de un año menor, con su cabellera de un llameante tono rojo.

—¿De verdad, Hermione? —consultó la más joven— No me lo esperaba —seguía estando estupefacta.

—Yo tampoco, Ginny. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? —consultó la Granger.

Ninguna pudo responder esa interrogante.

Ambas se marcharon al Gran Comedor, esperando las noticias que Dumbledore o algún otro profesor tenga que hacer. Mientras no sea de Snape, eso es seguro.

* * *

Por otra parte en los dormitorios compartidos de Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean. Los dos primeros ya estaban despiertos y vestidos con sus uniformes, contemplando a sus compañeros dormilones, aunque de uno lo entendían, no era prudente que siguierán de ese manera. Teniendo en cuenta la primera clase del día.

—Eh, Harry —llamó el menor de los hijos Weasley—, deberíamos despertarlos. Sino Snape nos quitará puntos.

—Lo sé, Ron —suspiró resignado—, ¿de qué manera? —podría usar el método de Hermione, sin embargo no estaba seguro que su amigo de la cabellera roja aceptará. Teniendo en cuenta lo que aconteció ayer.

—Al estilo de mi madre —mencionó recitando unas palabras que hicieron aparecer tres baldes llenos de agua. Los tomó y dijo el hechizo de levitación posteriormente... Los arrojó encima del trío.

El Rey de los Leones lo miró nervioso.

—¡Está helada! —chilló Longbottom levántandose de golpe y abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Ronald —casi gritó Seamus incorporándose medio temblando.

—De todos los medio para... —empezó a quejarse el hijo de Muggles.

Ellos eran ignorados, olímpicamente, por dos de los integrantes del Trío de Oro.

—Ese es el estilo de la señora Weasley —pronunció aturdido ¨Vaya. No se parecen, en nada, a los de tía Petunia¨

—Sí —decía orgulloso—, aunque normalmente los usa con Fred y George —añadió pensativo recodando la última vez. Sonrió divertido.

—Como digas —queriendo dejar la charla lo más pronto posible—. Por otra parte, Neville, Seamus y Dean, dejen de quejarse y vistanse... —inició Potter.

—... O Snape los castigará, como diría él, por su imprudencia —terminó Billius.

Los aludidos tragaron saliva, que no tenían, temerosos. Rápidamente Longbottom saltó de su cama, tropezándose en el proceso, para buscar lo que necesitaría; Dean intentó levantarse no obstante se enredó con las sábanas cayendo al suelo; Finnigan fue el más tranquilo, solo palideció notoriamente.

—Los veremos en el Gran Comedor —profirieron el pelo rojo y el azabache saliendo de ahí.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, encontrándose con varios Ravenclaw's encaminándose con calma y Slytherin's insultando a diestra y siniestra aunque uno se pavoneaba, especificando Draco, con su pandilla.

—Por Merlín, que no noten nuestra presencia —rogaba Ronnie.

Como si al universo le encantará contradecirlo, Parkinson se fijo en él.

—Eh, comadreja —llamó Pansy—, ¿dónde está su amiga Sangre Sucia? —inquirió con desprecio.

—Parkinson —rugió el susodicho conteniéndose de no tomar su varita.

—Sí, sucia comadreja, ¿y la Sangre Sucia aquella? —arrojó más leña al fuego, Malfoy.

Minerva, quién iba pasando por los alrededor, oyó el alboroto y con voz severa, es decir normal, consultó— ¿Por qué pelean esta vez? —divisó a cada adolescente estremeciéndoles, sin excepción.

—Por nada —mintió Blaise marchándose con su grupo lo más veloz que podían.

McGonagall miró a Weasley y Potter alzando una ceja.

—¡Adiós! —copiaron, a su pesar, la acción de las serpientes corriendo al Gran Comedor.

—Un día de estos me darán un paro cardíaco —murmuró Minerva sin saber que tenía mucha razón.

Minutos después todos los alumnos, unos a regañadientes, escuchaban lo que Albus diría.

—Llegaron tarde —regañaron Hermione y Ginevra a Harry y Ron, respectivamente, antes que el Director comenzará a sonar.

—Culpa de hurón y compañía —se excusaron.

Ambas bufaron irritadas.

—Señores —la voz estridente de Dumbledore detuvó todo ruido existente—, es mi deber darle un anuncio importante —susurros se escuchaban a lo largo del lugar—. ¡Silencio! Por motivos, que no diré, la profesora Umbrige —la Brigaba Inquisorial dio toda su atención en ese momento— será la encargada de aplicar sanciones a cada estudiante que atrape haciendo actos de dudosa procedencia —antes de que alguien protestará se apresuró a aclarar—. Hasta nuevo aviso se hará de este modo, así que, cuiden sus pasos; las paredes tienen oídos —dio por finalizado el aviso.

—Sabía que el viejo estaba chiflado —inició Fred.

—Pero no imaginaba que fuera a estos extremos —concluyó George.

Tanto Jordan como los que se localizaban a su alrededor les dieron la razón.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin ellos mantenían una amena conversación sobre: Hacer la vida imposible a los Gryffindor's, ganar puntos a su casa, meter en problemas a Potter, superar a Granger... Sí, lo rutinario.

—Definitivamente, Umbrige, es mi profesora favorita —hablaron Nott, Zabini y Parkinson con sonrisas maliciosas.

—Preparate, Cara-rajada, seré tu peor pesadilla —un brillo perveso destellaba en los ojos del Príncipe de las Serpientes ¨Y lo mejor es que no podrán hacer nada¨ pensó con satisfacción.

Sin que el se diera cuenta cierta chica lo miraba ¨Sea lo que sea que planees, Malfoy, que no perjudique a nuestra casa¨

¨Ten cuidado, Draco, que por muy ahijado mío no te toleraré ninguna locura¨ se decía mentalemente Snape ¨, que sepan que no fue accidental¨ añadió ¨. Hablando de locuras...¨ ojeó al Trío Dorado.

Regresando con los leones, ellos no podrían estar más asustados. Era bien sabido que la docente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los odiaba, especialmente a Harry por ser el mentiroso número uno.

La hora del desayuno finalizó y todos se largaron a hacer sus deberes rutinarios, pero concentrémonos en la clase de Pociones compartida con las dos casas con odio interminable.

Severus caminaba visualizando cada asiento, notando la ausencia su estudiante más catastrófico, por alguna razón no es extrañó más bien lo agradeció. Se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención hacía él— Muy bien, mis patéticos aprendices...

—Dirigido a ti, Cara-rajada —no tengo que decir quién fue, ¿cierto?

—... Hoy haremos —ignoró la interrupción del hijo de Narcissa—: Una pocima de la verdad —pasó por alto la mano alzada de Hermione, la cual era consciente que pedía permiso para explicarla— se encuentra en la página setenta y ocho de su libro. Leanlo y procuren que no explote —volteó a la derecha en dirección a la puerta ¨Sí aparece le restaré puntos¨ volvió su visión a sus estudiantes—. Yo diré las parejas... —fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente.

—Lo... Siento, profesor... Snape —jadeó Neville en el marco de la entrada. Detentaba que estaba sudando ya que gotas resbalaban desde su cabellera negra y deslizaban por su rostro.

—Señor Longbottom, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por reprimir a un profesor —pronunció el antes mencionado—. Ahora espere a que arme las parejas —no tomó en cuenta el rostro confundido del nieto de Augusta.

—Felicidades, Cara-rajada, acaban de perder puntos. Me pregunto quién será el próximo —añadió pensativamente el Príncipe de las Serpientes.

Volviendo a ignorarlo— Las parejas serán: Patil con Bulstrode; Brown con Greengrass; Granger con Parkinson; Finnigan con Crabbe; Davis con Weasley; Goyle con Thomas; Zabini con Malfoy y Potter con Longbottom —terminó de anunciar al tiempo que todos se iban con su respectivo compañero/a.

Todos comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes de la poción del día, algunos murmuran el cómo deberían de ejecutar el procedimientos, otros lo hacían con facilidad y los que restaban aún leían. Sin embargo Severus no estimaba que cierto dúo fuera a hacer algún, por lo que, sacó su libro disponiéndose a leerlo; dándoles la impresión a sus discípulos que no les prestaba atención cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Muy bien, Neville —cuando el susodicho se sentó a su derecha—, haremos una poción de la verdad, la página es setenta y ocho —resumió lo dicho por Snape.

—Gracias, Harry —manifestó con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

Por consiguiente abrieron el ejemplar y lo estudiaron, una vez hecho eso se dispusieron a realizarla. Al principio iba relativamente normal, descontando las veces que el hijo de Alice y Frank le pone poco o mucho a la pocima. Pero como no todo estaría en calma, vamos ver la mesa de Draco y Blaise.

—Hey, Blaise —nombró Draco—, hágamosle una travesura a Potty y Longbottom —sonrisa digna de un Slytherin.

—¿Qué planeas? —indagó su compañero.

Una sonrisa maligna surcó sus labios— Con un Wingardium Leviousa... —le contó al oído su idea: Con ese hechizo enviarle a su caldero, obvio en secreto, unos explosivos de las comadrejas, es decir Fred y George, y esperar a que reaccionen—. Será una excelente broma.

—Tú lo has dicho —se límito a decir Zabini.

Ambas serpientes efectuaron su pequeña payasada, lo cual fue sencillo porque Potter le dictaba cómo realizarlo y Longbottom, bueno, no se dio cuenta por buscar cierto ingrediente que se cayó al suelo. Dato que por cierto Severus no paso por alto.

—Listo —declararon al mismo tiempo.

Regresando a la mesa de nuestras víctimas.

—... Ahora solo tenemos que prender fuego y esperar dos minutos —terminó de instruir Harry.

—Hecho —al haberlo calentado.

—Estarás a cargo, cuando se caliente hasta producir un líquido de tonalidad magenta azulado, deberás apagarlo —indicó—, ¿entendido?

—Sí —respondió seguro el mejor alumno de Herbología.

No obstante no se nos vaya a olvidar que estamos tratando con el chico que heredó la memoría de Frank.

—¿De qué color? —se preguntó a sí mismo— Creo que amarillento verduzco —pequeño error—. Ahora —lo apagó pero como es él arrojó otro ingrediente sin darse cuenta y si contamos las vengalas... Bueno se imaginan lo que debió suceder.

Una fuerte explosión, y humo, lleno el salón.

—¡Señor Longbottom! ¡Potter! ¡Miren lo que han hecho! —bramó Severus ¨Porque yo no puedo¨ ¿Eh? ¿Qué no puede? Oh, sí. El humo imposibilitaba la visión.

—¡Neville! —fue el hijo de Lily y James— ¡Ten más cuidado! —regañó a su compañero de dormitorio.

—Perdón —mencionó cohibido.

—¡Buen trabajo, Cara-rajada!

—¡Harry! —vociferaron Ron y Hermione angustiados.

—¡Draco, cariño! —chilló preocupada Pansy tratando de ir donde él.

—¡Herms! ¡Ronnie!

—¡No me llames "Ronnie"! ¡Harry! —protestó el único Weasley presente.

Entre tantas palabrerías esas se alcanzaron a oír.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Snape— Cuando disipe el humo estarán en problemas —anunció el docente haciendo lo antes dicho con un conjuro.

Todos empezaron a toser, en mayor o menor grado, intentando recolectar aire fresco al esfumarse la espesa neblina; cuando hubo la luz característica en las mazmorras, Patil voceó aterrada.

—¡Harry! —apuntándolo con el dedo índice, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sobra decir que ella estaba a su lado izquierdo, por lo que, fue la primera en verlo.

El salón entero lo contempló...

... Y se armó un caos.

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Bueno esta fue la segunda entrega de esta ficción, aquí leímos que fue Draco quién inició todo. Y en parte Neville, aunque en menor proporción; de todos modos, al ser largo, pense que era mejor dividirlo y, también, para crear un toque de misterio. Agradezco a horus100 y AikoAmane por sus comentarios, de verdad creí que nadie lo leía; por cierto es un LongFic.


	3. ¡¿Me convertí en mujer!

**Summary: **Durante la clase de Pociones Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, quienes son compañeros de mesa, cometen un error al realizar la poción y hacen explotar el caldero. Severus Snape la detiene antes que dañe, más de lo que está, su salón sin embargo no contaba, ni él ni nadie, lo que sucederá después; descubren que el de ojos esmeraldas es en verdad... ¡una chica! Posteriormente Voldemort se enterará y no dudará en usarlo a su favor, de ese modo Hogwarts estará en un gran problema. Fem!Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**(Don't) Let the sky fall.  
**

**Capítulo tres: Clase de Pociones, segunda parte. ¡¿Me convertí en mujer?!.  
**

**.**

—_¡Harry!_

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, donde debería de estar Harry Potter se encontraba una chica de cabellera negruzca larga hasta la cintura, el cual era ligeramente desordenado de las puntas; un cepillo que le casi cubría los ojos esmeraldas, poseía la azabache pechos 84B, en opinión de las demás señoritas del recinto. La manga, del lado izquierdo, de la túnica se le iban de lado dejando a la vista parte de su hombro... No falta decir que no entendía el por qué los rostros sorprendidos/enojados de los presentes, aunque el último se debía al Profesor de Pociones.

Snape mostrando todo su enojo gritó— ¡La estudiante que le lanzo al **señor —**enfatizando la palabra**— **Potter un Glamour será castigada y se le restarán cincuenta puntos a su casa! ¡¿Entendido?! —terminó regresando a todos a la normalidad.

Draco rió burlón— Cara-rajada, tú —apenas lograba decir—, estás muy bonita~** —**terminó canturreando y su risa incrementó y los otros Slytherin's se le unieron. Nadie más fuerte que Draco y Pansy.

Hasta algunos Gryffindor's lo hicieron, no supieron quiénes fueron.

—¡Desgraciado, hurón! —chilló Ron saliendo en defensa de su amigo, aunque el también disimulaba una mueca divertida.

—Lo siento, Harry —se disculpó Neville no sabiendo si reír o enojarse con Dragón, no optó por ninguna, solo bajo la mirada apenado.

—¿Por qué todos me miran? —consultó Harry recuperándose del shock, no notó que su voz se afemino completamente.

—Harry, deberías contemplarte —fue la respuesta de Hermione, quien hacía memoria sobre el hechizo que citó Severus.

Lo hizo y descubrió los cambios que antes describí.

—¡Malfoy! —enrabiada se encaminó, mejor dicho, corrió donde el antes mencionado— ¿Qué me has hecho? —con furia que crecía y crecía. Se parecía notablemente a la Pelirroja Bipolar, o sea Lily Evans Potter. Solo Snape se percató pero no se permitió entrar en detalles.

—Ya quisieras que fuera Draco, Potter —le defendió Pansy al Príncipe de las Serpientes.

—Es con Malfoy, no contigo. Entrometida —atacó Harry.

—¿A quién le dices "entrometida", Potty? —contraatacó Parkinson enojándose.

Snape, más que furioso, gritó— ¡Señorita Parkinson! ¡Potter! —comenzaba a regañar las— ¡Dejen de pelear! —luego de aquello realizó un contra-hechizo y se lo mandó a la de cabellera negruzca.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada sucedió.

El Profesor de Pociones pensaba ¨¿Cómo? Es el contra-conjuro del Glamour, debería haber resultado. ¿O será qué me equivoque?¨

Seamus murmuraba a Dean—: ¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que todo Hogwarts lo sabrá?

—Antes de la tercera hora o menos —hacía un cálculo Thomas.

Después de todo los rumores, en Hogwarts, se expanden más rápido que las hojas en otoño; sobre todo sí se trata sobre el Trío de Oro...

... Aunque de la mayoría no estén del todo seguros no obstante este es diferente ya que tienen, o tendrán, la prueba frente a sus ojos.

¡Ah, qué lío! ¿No les parece chicos?

Volviendo a la escena, Snape luego de fracasar con su conjuro, cosa que lo sorprendió mas no lo demostró, habló.

—Potter —llamó al chico—, acompáñame. Iremos con Dumbledore.

—¿Y cree que haré lo que dice, Snape? —consultó altanera.

—¿No ves como estás? —trató de ayudar al Profesor de Pociones, Pansy. Sin embargo siendo ella y para colmo una Slytherin no se lo tomó bien.

—Por supuesto que veo, Parkinson, no estoy ciego —escupió con asco la de cabellera negra.

—No le pregunte si quería ir —y con eso la llevo, agarrando su muñeca, prácticamente a rastras.

—¡Suélteme, Snape! —chilló al instante— ¡Le digo que me suelte! —daba patadas que no le llegaban— ¡Pelo Grasiento!

¨Igual a tu padre, Potter¨ pensó con desprecio aumentando su fuerza en la muñeca.

Harry lo miro con profundo y puro odio.

Snape no se quedo atrás y se la devolvió.

En el salón de clases todos los veían.

—Estos nunca cambiarán —comentó 'Mione disgustada con ir-respetar a un docente, por mucho que se lo merezca.

—Déjalos, Sangre Sucia-inmunda —decía Draco con desdén.

Y una batalla campal entre Ron y Granger contra Malfoy y Parkinson empezó, a lo que los demás o alentaban a los "participantes de la sana batalla" o se refugiaban.

* * *

Severus arrastró a la Leona hasta la oficina del Director Dumbledore, mencionó la contraseña a una estatua que les cedió el paso y, una vez adentro, una conversación dio inicio.

—Harry, Profesor Snape —saludo el anciano a la pareja—. ¿Un caramelo de limón? —indagó como saludo matinal.

—No —contestó tajante el maestro.

—Cambiando de tema, Harry ¿Vesti-niña o Glamour? —volvió a preguntar con una radiante sonrisa y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—Ninguna, Director —respondió la aludida.

—Ese es el problema, Dumbledore —fue el ex-mejor amigo de Lily—, al principio creí que era un Glamour y lance el contra-hechizo, nada paso; si fuera Vesti-niña la voz de Potter seguiría siendo de varón no cambiaría a una de señorita.

—¡Mi voz no es de señorita! ¡Snape! —rugió la Gryffindor enfadada— ¡Y no tires calumnias en mí contra!

—Tan inepto como tu padre —"susurró" el docente.

—Harry, lamento decirte que, tú tono sí es de dama —informó serio el de la barba blanca larga— y, apropósito, ¿qué poción hacían?

—Poción de la Verdad —contestó simplemente el ex-mortífago.

¨Interesante¨ pensó el amante de los dulces de agridulces— Por el momento, Harry, tendrás que aprender a vivir como mujer... Ya que te transformaste en una.

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó Potter asqueada e indignada— ¡Me niego! ¡Tengo dignidad! ¡Orgullo! ¡No me rebajaré a ese nivel! ¡Soy un **chico**! —enfatizó super segura— ¡No al opuesto!... —y así continuó criticando esa idea.

¨Merlín, o lo iluminas o lo eliminas¨ se decía mentalmente Severus hartado de ese discurso, ¿cierto? O al menos él lo considera así.

¨Será muy interesante¨ pensaba ocurrente el Director comiéndose un dulce de limón. ¿Qué? No puedes pensar con el estómago vacío— Por favor, Harry, tranquila —gran error el llamarle así.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Es tran-qui-lo! —corrigió a gritos deletreando la última palabra.

Dos minutos de griteríos después.

—Potter, no seas melodramática —regañó llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—¡No soy melodramática! —pequeño desliz que le costó caro, muy caro.

—Aceptaste que serás mujer —una sonrisa gélida surcó el rostro del Profesor de Pociones ¨Reconsiderando la idea; Merlín, olvida lo que pedí¨

—¿Qué? Pero yo no —trató de excusarse—, yo quise decir que...

—Nada, Potter. Nada —interrumpiendo zanjó el asunto su enemigo desde la primera clase de su asignatura.

—Además, no puede ser tan malo —quitó la importancia un más que entretenido Dumbledore.

¨No sabe que no tiene que decir ese tipo de cosas¨ reflexionó la Reina de los Leones sintiendo un escalofrío deslizándose por su espalda— Vale, si llego a aceptar que seré mujer, ¿cómo aprenderé a comportarme como una? —empezaba a tratarse como si lo fuera ¨Eso jamás pasará¨ meditó decidida.

Ambos adultos la visualizaron con una expresión que no pudo descifrar sin embargo sabía que no le traería nada bueno... Ni a ella ni a su dignidad y orgullo Gryffindor.

Otro escalofrió le corrió, solo que ahora, por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué todo lo malo tiene que pasarme a mí? —se quejó la de ojos esmeraldas— ¿Qué he hecho para merecerlo?

No tendría la respuestas a esas interrogantes por un muy buen tiempo.

—Si me lo permite, Director —los otros dos individuos le prestaron atención—, le propongo que una de las integrantes de mí casa ayude a la señorita Potter —era demasiado amable... Demasiado.

La de cabellera negruzca rezaba que eso no pasará ¨Prefiero a 'Mione o Ginny¨

—Permiso concedido —aceptó gustoso Dumby.

Un chillido, proveniente de Harry, llenó todo el despacho; cargado de bastante miedo y horror.

Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **El segundo le traigo y ya vimos como reaccionaron los que estaban en esa clase y Dumbledore. Ahora nos falta ver las demás pero para eso queda muchísimos capítulo que leer así que no desesperen, mis estimados lectores. Por cierto le agradezco a la autora/autor BF110C4 por incluir mi historia en su comunidad Miss Potter, estoy muy alagada; hablando de agradecimientos me complace saber que horus100 y janet bower (anónima) comentaron el anterior capítulo... ¡Muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto, mis queridos lectores, y adiós.


	4. ¡Ella es mi tutora!

**Summary: **Durante la clase de Pociones Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, quienes son compañeros de mesa, cometen un error al realizar la poción y hacen explotar el caldero. Severus Snape la detiene antes que dañe, más de lo que está, su salón sin embargo no contaba, ni él ni nadie, lo que sucederá después; descubren que el de ojos esmeraldas es en verdad... ¡una chica! Posteriormente Voldemort se enterará y no dudará en usarlo a su favor, de ese modo Hogwarts estará en un gran problema. Fem!Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**(Don't) Let the sky fall.  
**

**Capítulo cuatro: ¿Cómo ser una señorita?, primera parte. ¡Ella es mi tutora!  
**

**.**

_—Si me lo permite, Director, le propongo que una de las integrantes de mí casa ayude a la señorita Potter._

_—Permiso concedido._

Harry sentía que su mundo estaba de cabeza, aún no computaba que tuviera tan mala suerte. Digo, ¿cómo es posible que, a parte de ser mujer, necesite una maestra? ¡Qué horror! Solo deseaba que no fuera Parkinson o Bulstrode o cualquiera de esas jóvenes que tienen el ego tan alto que no caben en la misma habitación.

—Ahora agradezco que Malfoy sea hombre —murmuró mirando salir al Profesor de Pociones, quien no podía estar la mar de feliz.

Pasando diez minutos en los que ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna Albus decidió romper el incómodo silencio en que estaban

—Harry —llamó Dumby a la azabache—, como mujer que serás quisiera saber si... —Potter, entendiendo por donde iba, interrumpió.

—¡No me cambiaré el nombre! —gritó al Director, posteriormente se arrepintió— Lo siento —agachó la cabeza ¨_¿Por qué cambió de humor? Por 'Mione sé que soy bipolar pero... ¿A este grado?_¨ esa explicación le daba.

—Sin angustias —calmó a la Leona—, eso se verá con el pasar del tiempo —dictó en broma ¨_Ah, los clásico cambios de humor femeninos_¨ con tantas alumnas, y maestras, ya se las podía ¨_, mejor no le cuento nada. Que se entere sola_¨ pensó comiéndose otro caramelo de limón, servían como calmante aunque no lo crean.

La de ojos esmeraldas emitió una onomatopeya que denotaba disconformidad ¨_Odio mi nueva vida_¨ pensó enrabiada.

Dumbledore la miro divertido ¨_Serán unos largos días_¨ meditó.

* * *

Severus caminaba por lo pasillos de Hogwarts buscando con una sonrisa fría, la cual hubiera ahuyentado a los alumnos sino estuvieran en clases, a la instructora de Potter ¨_La venganza es dulce_¨ pensó contento mientras se encaminada determinaba dónde podría estar y ser la nueva maestra de comportamiento femenino su más odiada alumna, mil y unas opciones se descartaban en su cabeza; no podría ser una cualquiera y menos una conformista. Necesitaba a una que fuera rígida en ese área, además que fuese ambiciosa y que perfeccionará cada mal actuar de Harry, así que que al momento que tuvo la respuesta se apresuró a llegar al salón del Profesor de Encantamientos, e ingresando sin anunciarse y voz solemne anunció.

—Flitwick —al salir esa palabra de sus labios todos se quedaron como estatuas a los alumnos de quinto que no tenían clases con él—, necesito a Greengrass —en dirección al Profesor que paró con su ejemplo de ves-saber-qué.

—Muy bien —acotó mirándolo con interés pero conociéndolo era mejor no preguntar, por lo que sólo le autorizó la salida diciendo—: Señorita Greengrass, puede salir —le dijo amable a la muchacha.

Con el digno porte de una Serpiente se levantó de su mesa y marchó con el Profesor de Pociones.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó en una sílaba la chica. No era muy habladora como cualquier Serpiente.

—Iremos al despacho del Director Dumbledore —contestó Sev.

Eso le bastó a la alumna perteneciente a Slytherin para quedarse callada.

—Continuando... —fue lo último que escucharon las Serpientes que se largaban de ahí.

* * *

Regresando al despacho de Albus, él y la Leona esperaban pacientes y expectantes al ex-seguidor de Voldemort que vendría con compañía. Dumby miraba a la hija de Lily y James pensando en cómo se transformó, prefirió dejar el tema cuando la voz medio melodiosa y dulce, no al grado de ser desesperante, de Harry lo llamó.

—Director.

—¿Sucede algo? —consultó el anciano con típico semblante.

—No estoy muy seguro si seré una buena... como chica —expresó, con leve, temor.

—Lo dices por tus padres —no había que usa Legemerancia para saberlo—, estoy convencido que, ya sea chico o chica, ellos te amarán —declaró poniéndole una mano encima de la cabeza.

—Gracias —murmuró ¨_Sólo eso me aterraba_¨

Pasaron veinte minutos, el mismo tiempo que el tomó al profesor del pelo grasiento llegar con Greengrass, y, al abrirse la puerta, vieron como una chica de quince años de edad con la tez caucásica, cabellera rubia ligeramente clara cortada dos dedos debajo de los hombros, lisa y ondulada de las puntas; poseía un gancho negro que sostenía un fleco que, seguramente, le semi-cubriría el ojo derecho, los cuales son negros profundos; vestía el uniforme de las chicas solo que era negruzco con verde esmeralda. Pese a que era una Slytherin no mostraba arrogancia ni frialdad pero su mirada era intimidante.

—He aquí a tú instructora —anunció Snape sonriendo, a la aludida le corrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal—: La señorita Daphne Greengrass —presentó a la muchacha, siendo interrumpido por ella.

—¿Para esto solicitó mi presencia, Profesor? —inquirió al hombre que admiraba ¨_¿Y quién será esa chica?_¨ ¡Qué sorpresa, no la reconoció! ¨_Nunca la he visto antes, y eso que a veces he compartido clases con los Gryffindor's_¨ pero sí los colores de la casa ¨. _Como si fuera sencillo olvidar esos horrorosos tonos_¨ pensó con desagrado— ¿Para ser la niñera de una patética Leona? —eso sí, ofendía a las/os de su Casa.

—Ni que tú fueras mejor, Sucia Serpiente —contraatacó, ofendida, la susodicha fruncido el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Daphne no se molestó en devolverle el favor.

¨_Tenía que ser una..._¨ inició meditando Harry, no completó la oración.

¨_Pechos que son melones¨_ es decir la talla de sostén, fue la rubia.

—Señorita Daphne Greengrass —con falso tono de reprensión, cosa que ambas estudiantes notaron—, usted será la tutora de la señorita Potter —ante eso se sorprendió, sí. Lo demostró, no.

—Así que todo este tiempo te has travestido, ¿eh, Potter? —preguntó haciendo que la antes mencionada se sonrojará... de furia.

—¡Ya quisieras! —gruñó gritando— ¡No lo haría! ¡Primero bailarán sobre mi tumba! —con eso Dumbledore y Snape se tensaron, obviamente paso desapercibido— ¿Escuchaste, Greengass? —con asco interrogó— ¿O te lo explicó con manzanas?

De nuevo no se rebajó de nivel para contestarle.

Harry gruño furibunda ¨_Odio a las Serpientes_¨

—Cálmense, señoritas —pidió Albus y estas obedecieron, mejor dicho la de ojos esmeraldas lo hizo—. No señorita Greengrass, la señorita Potter no se ha travestido; es culpa de una Pócima de la Verdad que se cambiará de género —respondió seriamente.

La de orbes negras se limitó ojearlo— Si me solicitó aquí es porque le ayudaré a comportase como una dama —la astucia de su Casa salió a luz con esa línea.

¨_Excelente deducción, Greengrass, la próxima que vez que usted o su hermana hagan algo bien le daré veinte sumados al logro alcanzado_¨ prometió mentalmente ex-mejor amigo de la esposa del hijo de Dorea.

—Exactamente —corroboró Dumby—, sus clases empiezan ahora, ¿si no es molestia Severus? —añadió en dirección al padrino de Draco, quien asintió demostrándole que le afectaba de forma nula—; bien, serán en la Sala de Menesteres y me encargaré de avisarle a los demás profesores sobre su ausencia.

—¿Sólo eso? —consultó Daphne no muy convencida con el hecho de que terminará de hablar ¨_Aunque tampoco me interesa_¨ alargó meditando.

—**Nadie** debe saber que usted será su tutora y menos que estarán en la Sala de Menesteres, por tiempo indefinido —horrorizando al dúo de chicas, por lo de estar juntas.

—De acuerdo —acotó el ex-llamado Quejicus—, ahora vengan conmigo —dirigiéndose a las alumnas—. Tenemos que desaparecer antes de que el alumnado salga —y con eso se las llevo.

Y así fue como comenzó el mayor reto de la hermana mayor de Astoria, en muchos sentidos.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy, algo retardado, les traigo la continuación de esta ficción; sí la pobre Daphne será su tutora (aunque creo que pensaron que sería Astoria/Pansy o algún personaje original) En fin, se convertirá en un gran desafió que la astucia Slytherin deberá resolver, no es imposible pero si difícil (sobre todo si es de Harry Potter de quién hablamos) También agradeceré a AkioAmane y horus100 por dejarme sus comentarios; con respecto a la última lo que te puedo decir es _que el tiempo lo dirá_ (referente a la pregunta que me hiciste) Ya que no avanzaré o expresaré algo en concreto, es uno de los misterios de esta ficción que se revelará cuando _llegue el momento adecuado_, eso es todo así que ¡adiós y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
